GweCan
by Jueyluv15
Summary: Marylyn, Gwen's best ghoul friends from home questions Gwen about introducing her new boyfriend to thier friend. Which makes Gwen feel uneasy. Why does she feel this way and will she introduce Duncan to her friends ? ( yeah I know the sum sucks but the drama will unfold probably in ch.5) and some chapters will be told through differ POVs or multiple etc.
1. Ch1 I can explain

GweCan  
Ch.1 I Can Explain

POV ~ Gwen

Re - Updated

" So…" Marylyn said to interrupt the silence between us. We had just finished watching reruns of Stephen King's Creep show,  
now we were painting each other's nails while we waited for our delivery from the Pizza Hut guy. " So... what? " I asked in  
response as to what she meant. " So are you going to ever introduce him to us? " she squealed out loud and by 'him' she  
probably meant Duncan. We started dating a year ago after his return to the show.

I did think about it, and then again I'd dismiss the idea because I'd always be too distracted to plan a day to introduce him to  
my friends. As I finished drying Marylyn's magenta nails, she began to paint mines black. It was Friday and she invited me over;  
complaining that I needed a break from work. I didn't argue; truth was that I did need one. Ever since Total Drama World Tour  
ended fans were wicked crazy.

They'd show up to my job and ask a billion questions. Their questions were usually:

" Can I have my picture taken with you? "  
Every once in a while I did the request just as long as I got cash in return.

" Do you ever visit any fan based blogs about 'Gwuncan' ? "  
I did once was totally grossed out.

" All the girls were attracted to the evil and sexy Alejandro, all except for you and Sierra.  
Why do you think that was? "

Well to tell you the truth I was attracted to Alejandro. But why not Sierra? How the hell  
was I suppose know?

"Gwen I'm finished" Marylyn said as she snapped her fingers in my face. I quickly joined my friend 'back in relality' and ' out of  
the clouds. " Sorry had a lot on my mind" I responded. She was getting annoyed now, her Brown eyes starred into my onyx ones.  
I sighed in defeat.

" Okay I'll stop the stress about my job and F.Y.I. I've thought about introducing Duncan to you guys but-" I was cut off. " But  
what? " she asked curiously. " I could just never get around asking him; well you know how we have similar interest." " Uh...  
huh ? " she asked pushing me for more information on my boyfriend. " I'm Goth he's Punk and even you know how Pix and  
Reaper feel about Punks.

I blurted out revealing why I didn't really talk too much about my new relationship with my close buds from home. Hopefully  
Marylyn my best friend since the third grade would understand. " Yes I am aware of how they feel about Punks, but that shouldn't  
stop you from introducing us to your new boyfriend. I'm sure that Pix and Reaper will behave." Then again she might not.

" Come on Gwen Duncan probably wonders what type of friends his girl hangs with, he deserves to find out ya know and - ". Alright  
already geez I'll introduce him to you guys now can we eat? the Pizza Hut gut is knocking like crazy. " I reassure her; she hugged me  
and headed down stairs to pay for our dinner.

To Be Continued...=)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

Ps: In case you were wondering who the heck Reaper, Pixxie corpse,**  
**and Marylyn are; they are Gwen's actual friends from home. They**  
**are actual Total Drama characters and have only one appearance at**  
**the end of season one. When Gwen is showing photos of them to her**  
**friends at the pool in Loser Ville.

The four Goths and their colors

Gwen ~ Teal

Marylyn ~ Pink

Pixxie corpse ~ Red

Ripper ~ Indigo


	2. GweCan Ch2 Text U Back

GweCan Ch. 2 Text U Back

(Reupdated)

I'm so sorry I forgot to mention Gwen & Marylyn's appearances.  
I'll make sure to describe every characters in future chapters.

POV ~ Gwen

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" This doesn't mean that your off the hook Gwen! " Marylyn called as she ran down the hall and stairs to pay  
for our dinner. " Yeah whatever just make sure he got our orders right this time " I yelled back. After I  
closed her Johnny Depp posttered bed room door. I walked toward her dresser to turn off her TV. Then turn  
around to flop on my midnight blue sleeping bag.

" Sometimes I think that girl believes that they are an actual couple like someone else I met " I said out  
loud. I pulled out my black IPod from my nightmare before Christmas purse and attaching it to Marylyn's  
pink highlighted chibi skeleton speakers. I lied down in the depths of fluffy goodness. When listening to a  
band Duncan ' introduced me to. Insane Clown Posse: Night of the Chainsaw.

" What's taking that girl so long? " I asked myself. Just then my best friends opened her bedroom door  
carrying two boxes of delicious smelling pizza. We ordered the usual, one large pepperoni for her and one  
large topped with olives and mushrooms for me. Marylyn changed from Insane Clown Posse to H.I.M.  
" Hey I was listening to them! " I complained between bites of my first slice.

" So has he, I mean has Duncan ever introduce you to any of his friends yet? " she asked curiously. " No he  
doesn't have friends here at home " I said hoping she would end with the random questioning of **my** boyfriend.  
Then knowing her she would want a full answer from me. She was looking at me with her puppy dog eyes.  
As if begging for more info on my new boyfriend.

Oh how I **HATE**... those damn puppy dog eyes. We starred at each other for a while, had gotten so quite that I  
couldn't help but notice our PJ's in which I compared. She was wearing her dark gray T- shirt with the word  
horror in bold red and pink booty shorts with mini bat designs on them. I had on my new Skulls ' n' Bones teal  
beater and black criss crossed deep teal matching pants. " Oh alright could you quit it already? " complained  
again.

" Yay " she said all cheerfully. " Hmmm... now where was I? Oh yes he never had friends before until his first  
arrival to the island during season one " I answered. " Why was that? " Marylyn asked, though I could tell that  
she was being cautious of how she asked this question. " Here at home people would try to avoid Duncan  
because his parents were known for being high ranked cops. In which they are, but any who... it wasn't until  
his return from juvie that things got worse. That was when the rumors started and people were to scared or  
intimidated by him to speak.

It wasn't until his first arrival to Total Drama that Duncan made real friends. You know Geoff, DJ, Owen, Bridgette,  
Beth, and of course myself. We are pretty much the only people trust and considers to be his friends; though when  
he returned during World Tour he never stopped talking about his new band or the punk clubs they went to in  
London " I said turning from my slice if pizza to find her starring at her bedroom door. " Hey were you even  
listening? " I asked her. " Yes I was listening, not to change the subject but are any of the guys in Duncan's band  
hot? " Marylyn asked while hiding her face behind her pale hands.

" I wouldn't know I haven't mat any of them yet, besides I'm dating Duncan! " I said when throwing her oversized  
pink 'n' black panda at her face. We both laughed out loud for a long time I thought that she would fall off of her  
bed and on her butt. When we started to calm down both of our phones vibrated at the same time. "** Freaky**..."  
we said together. Before we could check to see who it was a loud knock came from the bedroom door.

" Mare did you want me to bring up the soda from the kitchen or- " her mom asked. " Huh? oh no I'll get it  
Ma! " Marylyn replied as she jumped from her bed and opened her door. I followed behind but turned left to enter the  
bathroom while she turned right and ran back down stairs into the kitchen. I closed and locked the door behind me, to  
make sure no one was around. I checked my phone to see that I received three text messages.

I decided to read them from which order I received them. Bridgette was 1st, Katie was 2nd, and Duncan was 3rd.

Bridgette ~ What's up Gwen? Geoff's throwing a B-day party U game?

Me ` Not much, B-day? Really 4 who?

Bridgette ~ 4 him silly he's finally going to be 18 :S

Me ` Forgot geez I'll be there

Next was Katie's message.

Katie ~ Hi Gwen, You know the outfits you and Duncan both  
requested me to design and make a couple of weeks ago?

Me ~ Yeah

Katie ~ Well they are ready 4 packing what time do U want to pick  
them up?

Me ~ I'll pick them up next week noon

Katie ~ Okay =)

Before reading Duncan's I headed back to Marylyn's bedroom, mainly because I got tired of standing up. I sat down on  
my midnight blue sleeping bag reading his text.

Duncan ~ Heard about the insane fans your job. Hey if you ever need to relax you can come over

Me ~ R U sure about that?

Duncan ~ My ' rents ' are rarely home anyways

I was thinking of a response as I felt the blood rush to my face and my fingers sweating. " Gwen here's your... "  
I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up from my phone to see Pixxie Corpse handing me the can of soda. She was  
wearing her long light purple night gown with black lace ' n ' bows at the edges. She looked like a beautiful fairy; and her  
long redyed raven hair fit her heart shaped face.

Though it had been a while since we talked because of her disapproval of my new boyfriend; I was kind of glad to see her.  
" Hey Gwen, hope you don't mind I invited Pix here to join us when I was down stairs " Marylyn said while giving me an  
apologetic look. " Not at all " I said sarcastically. Even though I missed her I didn't want to hear her harsh opinions on  
Duncan.

" Cool, because I brought my makeup box its full of shades of everything! I thought we could do each other's make up "  
Pixxie Corpse said. " This is going to be a long night " I said in response . " Who are you texting? " Mare asked while she  
helped Pix unpack her black and red metal make up box onto Mare's fine Oak vanity table. " Oh no one really " I lied as  
I ended my texting with my boyfriend.

Me ~ Sorry looks like I'll have to text U back later :3

I put my phone back in my nightmare before Christmas purse and joined my friends who were now sharing Pepperoni  
pizza talking about which shades to use.

To Be Continued...=D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

I know that you guy are waiting for Duncan to make his  
appearance. Don't worry he's going to be in chapter 3.  
Which will be told through his POV. Hope you all enjoyed  
chapter.

Warning: The next chapters 3 & 4 contain more**  
**swearing than chapters 1 & 2 if you don't like swearing**  
**don't continue to read my story please thank you.


	3. GweCan Ch 3 The Party

GweCan Ch. 3 The Party

Sorry it took me until Ch.3 to respond to the reviews.  
Thank you for the positive feedback and this story is  
12 chapters long so it will take a while until the  
drama unfolds. Ch. 4 is coming soon! Ps: There is  
this small error in Ch. 2 Marylyn's mom asked if to  
bring up a named brand soda and for some reason  
it wasn't 'allowed' to be in Ch.2 if you read my Bio  
it's just my favorite soda that was supposed  
to be in Ch.2

POV ~ Duncan

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After stepping out of the steamy shower, I wrapped my blue towel around my waist. Before opening the bathroom door,  
I picked up my clothes and spike collar. Then I opened the door ahead of me to walk down the hallway of random family  
portraits. I tossed my clothes into my laundry basket; then looked through my dresser until I found my white tank top  
and red ' n ' blue stripped boxers. While getting dressed for the night my phone played two familiar ringtones.

I checked my Android to see who it was. It was Geoff and Sean ( Der Kicker Schnitzel's drummer ). I wasn't sure that I  
wanted to read any of the crap Sean had to say nor text. He was a good drummer and all but the dude had a pole up  
his ass. So I decided to answer good ole Geoff's first.

Geoff ~ What's up Bro?

Me ~ Not much just bored is all how 'bout U?

Geoff ~ I'm good, though I was thinking about throwing a killer party tomorrow U game?

Me ~ U know I am, but why tomorrow? What's the rush?

I sat on my bed shaking the remains of water out of my hair. Then it hit me, wow I couldn't believe that I forgot. Feeling  
dumbfounded and guilty, I turned back to my phone to see if Geoff was there.

Geoff ~ WTF? Dude seriously? ' What's the rush? ' My B-day duh

Me ~ My bad brah chill I'll be there

Geoff ~ See ya tomorrow 5:30pm okay?

Me ~ Cool

Even though I really didn't feel like being bothered I read the text from Sean.

Sean ~ Hey Duncan I got some good news

Me ~ What is it?

Sean ~ The band's got a gig!

Me ~ Really? When and where?

Sean ~ July 8th Toronto city hall

Me ~ Cool rehearsal noon sharp next week

I didn't bother to read his response instead I looked through my contacts until I saw Gwen's number. Feeling concerned  
about what Katie told me about Gwen's job, I start to text her.

Me ~ Heard about the insane fans your job. Hey if you ever need to relax U can come over

Gwen ~ R U sure about that?

Me ~ My ' rents ' are rarely home anyways

She didn't respond. Though she didn't have to I could guess what she was thinking. " Gosh I'm such an **idiot!** " I said out  
loud to myself. Gwen probably thought I was suggesting we take our relationship** ' to the next level '**. Well I have thought  
about it, but I didn't text Gwen to suggest that we do that.

I looked back at my phone to see if she had already text me back.

Gwen ~ Sorry looks like I'll have to text U back later 3

Yawning as I stretched my arms, I decided not to ask ' why '. Instead I feel into a dreamless sleep. The following day I  
awakened to a loud knock at my chucky posttered door. " Hey D-man let me in! " DJ demanded. " The heck..." I mumbled  
to myself as I got out of bed and walked toward the door to open it.

" What are you doing here so early? " I asked as I walked to my closet. I pulled back hanger after hanger, until I found my  
brown T- shirt with ' It ' the clown on it and navy blue jeans. " What do you mean, ' What am I doing here so early? ' Dude  
its 3:30pm! " I heard him say as I sipped my jeans. " Really I was asleep the whole day? " I asked in dis belief. " Sure  
looks that way he said when handing me my socks as I reached for my spike collar on my dresser.

" I came to get you, Geoff told me about how you forgot his birthday damn that's cold. Anyways I assumed you didn't have a  
gift for him yet so I thought the both of us could go to the mall and get him one before the party " he suggested. " Your  
right I don't have a gift for the guy; but sure I'll go with you " I answered. After putting on my T- shirt, gray vans, and I 3  
boobies wrist band; I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I grabbed my wallet and headed down stairs with DJ.

We looked everywhere but nothing seemed to fit Geoff's liking. " Um dude I know this is going to sound messed up but  
besides skateboards, parties, cowboy hats, and the color pink what does Geoff like? " I asked DJ as we walked past **Foot Locker**  
and entered **Game Stop**. " I'm as clueless as you are man " he answered in a unsure tone. We walked around in silence we came  
upon the **' E '** for every one section. I picked up what would seem to be an old school version of Mario; I was buying Geoff the  
Nintendo game. " Super Mario Bros... " I said as I read the description.

" That's sad man, really that cheap old game? I mean are you even sure has an old school Nintendo game system? " DJ asked.  
" Well it's the only thing here that isn't over thirty bucks so it will have to do " I said while walking to the cash register to pay  
for the game. " That will be... uh um $24.99 please" the employee said nervously. I handed her the cash but could help  
but notice the way she looked at me when handing me the purchase; she rolled her eyes. " Dude did that chick just roll her eyes  
at you, I mean do you know her from somewhere or something? " DJ asked as he parked in Geoff's parking lot.

" Nope I have no idea what that was about though she did look familiar I answered. We both put the gift in a gift box and  
wrapped the box in pink wrapping paper hoping Geoff didn't notice DJ's Honda outside yet. ' Well here goes nothing hope Geoff  
isn't pissed at us " DJ said nervously as I knocked on the front door. " What are you guys doing here so early? It's only 4:15pm  
the party doesn't start until 5:30 " Geoff asked while eyeing out gift box. I found the gift table and set it next to another that  
read** ' From: Bridgie Pooh To: Geoffy '**.

" Ugh nicknames... " I said as I walked back in the living room to find DJ helping Geoff set up what would seem to be the last of the  
extreme his decorations. " Ya know I totally thought that you two wouldn't show up, forgetting my ' B-day ' and all " Geoff as he did  
air quotes. " Dude wait you mean DJ forgot too? " I asked when turning to look at DJ. " Look I said I was sorry man, I mean I'm  
here now and I promise to never forget again " DJ said as he hugged an slightly upset Geoff. " Okay guys enough with the love fest  
you two are really freaking me out! " I demanded.

" Sorry Duncan didn't realize how long that hug was " DJ said. We played a good game of B.S. shortly after is when the guest started  
to show up. Some of Geoff's neighbors, his former classmates, and crazy fan girls who past us while whispering something about Geoff  
being cute and me being a hot jerk. " Hey babe was waiting for you to come back " Geoff said told Bridgette as he hugged her. " Oh  
Geoff you know I had to pick up both Katie and Gwen; I can't believe we are all 18 " Bridgette cheered as she pecked Geoff on his  
cheek.

Not too long after Katie and Gwen walked in. I couldn't help but notice what we were wearing; we looked far from close friends. Geoff  
had on a sky blue T- shirt with a black vest, brown shorts, flip flops, and black ' n ' brown stripped blue hat. DJ had on his usual white  
cap, a multi colored stripped T- shirt and sandals. Bridgette was wearing a simple white T- shirt with sandy cut skinny jeans, and white  
flip flops; while Katie had on a pink tube top, a faded jean mini skirt, and white thigh high boots/studs.

When I looked at Gwen I couldn't help but stare, she looked **' Drop Dead Gorgeous '**. She had on a black death note T- shirt dividing  
L and Light's face with red and blue, a black ruffled skirt, blue mesh stockings, black converse, faded green arm warmers, and her usual  
coker. " Hey there pasty looking extremely sexy tonight " I told her as she held my hand slightly blushing. we walked over to the snack  
table. I munched on some Takis and drunk some beer while Gwen went for the Nachos and soda.

I could feel her palms getting sweaty and I saw her face getting red. Either she was nervous about something or she was still at ease  
about the text I gave her. " Gwen I didn't mean to put you at ease, when I send you the text I really meant that I wanted you to come  
over to relax; I would never make you feel the need to do something you didn't want to, ya know that right? " I said trying to hide my  
blush. She looked up from her food and smiled at me. " That's nice to hear, I was super nervous after reading that " she said; there was  
a brief silence for a moment.

" It's okay I knew you weren't referring to sex " she replied as she turned my cheek to face her. We shared a passionate kiss; we stopped  
when we needed air. " Uh why so tense ? " I asked as we left to sit at the table on the patio in the backyard. " Well...Oh nothing " she  
answered but I could tell she was lying. I wanted to know what for.

Before I could say anything else both Bridgette and Katie came out side and grabbed Gwen. " Gwen come on join us on the dance floor "  
Bridgette suggested. " Yeah you need to be de-stressed A sap , excuse us Duncan but we'll be stealing her for a while " Katie informed me.  
Annoyed I rolled my eyes but dismissed the interruption when seeing Gwen have fun fist pumping with some gal pals. After stepping over  
a few drunks and walking past a couple that seriously needed a room; I found the kitchen.

I grabbed another beer from the fridge and went back to the patio were Geoff and DJ where engaged in conversation. " Whatca talkin  
about? " I asked curiously. DJ gave Geoff a pleading look, Geoff ignored and spilled the beans. " About DJ's lack in the love department "  
Geoff said with a chuckle. " Geoff really? " DJ complained.

Dude why is it that me and Geoff both have girlfriends and your still single? I mean didn't you and Katie... " I asked DJ. " First off Katie  
and I shared one kiss but we just decided to leave it at that. * Sigh * Well there was this one girl Kamille, but she moved away "  
DJ explained. " Hmm... why not just look her up on Facebook? " I suggested. " Here found her, um deej this is her right? " Geoff asked  
unsure.

" How did you find her? I didn't even tell you what she looked like " DJ asked looking at Geoff's smart phone. " She has a picture of the  
both of you in middle school... cute by the way " Geoff teased when I clapped his left hand. " Shut up, um what do I say? " DJ asked  
us nervously. " Oh invite her to my band's concert July 8th; look here it says on a post that she'll be returning here for good next week "  
I stated. " Uh I'm gonna head to the bathroom alright " I told the guys as I opened the patio glass door.

After passing the same drunks again I found the bathroom and handled my business. On my way down the stairs a couple of drunk  
girls dressed in Prada walked up to me. " Hey your that * hiccup * hot punk from Total Drama right? " the short hared strawberry blond  
asked. " Wow your way hotter in person " the long haired brunette giggled. I couldn't believe this was happening, now when my  
girlfriend was down stairs having a good time.

In the past I would have jumped at the opportunity with two hot chicks, but now I'm dating Gwen and have no interest in other girls. I  
ignored the two Prada bimbos and made my way out side were everyone seemed to have migrated to. Everyone was chatting or  
jumping in the pool. " Hey dude watch me do a dive " Geoff said as he jumped from the diving board fully dressed. " Come on in man  
have some fun " Bridgette encouraged me. Before I joined them a hand grabbed my arm, I turned around expecting to see Gwen.

Instead it was the same two bimbos from earlier. " That's not the way your supposed to treat your fans " The strawberry blond said while  
trying to kiss me. " Seriously! back off I'm taken and even if I weren't I would rather kiss the** Grinch** before I even considered hooking up  
with you! " I yelled completely annoyed now. " Come on me and my friend can give it to you all... night long much more than that grim  
Goth chick could " the long haired brunette said. Out of nowhere Gwen came from behind me and pulled me away from them.

" Okay let's get something straight here, Duncan is my boyfriend and this isn't that type of party even if it was I'd be the one allowed to  
' give it to him ' all night long! " she said out of rage. " You heard her, get out of here! " Katie and Bridgette yelled as they throw trash  
at them. " Go back to shank Ville! " a couple of party goers yelled at them. " Gwen nothing happened really, they came out of nowhere  
and throw themselves at me and- " before I could finish my explanation; she pulled me in close and kissed me deeply. " Was that  
just to shut me up? " I asked her.

" Not entirely " she smiled at me. " I knew you were telling the truth because those two tried to hit on Geoff when we migrated out here;  
I had to hold Bridgette back before she punched one of them but now I kind of regret that " she told me. We laughed out loud. Her left  
hand slid perfectly into my right. We ran together and jumped into the pool with our friends to enjoy the rest of the party.

To Be Continued...=D

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next chapter is dedicated to Duncan and Gwen only and will  
be told through both POV's Ch.4 is coming soon.

Ps: Ch. 5 is when the drama really starts Duncan finally meets**  
**Gwen's close friends! Oh sorry for keeping you all waiting I**  
**went back and forth editing/ rewriting Ch. 2 due to missing**  
**words and I make up the story as I go


	4. GweCan Ch4 Bongs ' n ' Acid

GweCan Ch. 4 Bongs 'n ' Acid  
Up dated =D

Warning:  
This chapter contains ( later on drug  
use ), language, and dialogue

POV ~ Gwen 1st & Duncan 2nd

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I yawned when turning on my side to press stop on my loud alarm clock. It was Sunday 11:00am; I climbed  
out of bed realizing that I had over slept. " Gwen are you awake now? " my mom called from outside my  
bedroom door. " Yeah... " I answered. " Can I come in " she asked.

" Come on in " I tell her while I opened my purple curtains . To have a gray sky greeting me. " Perfect " I  
say to myself as my mom opens the door. I could see her eyes scanning my room, which was a mess at  
the moment. Gwen honey... " she began.

" Mom please don't call me that " I said. Gwen I'm going to be gone most of the day- " that was enough  
for me to hear to cut her off. " Mom you can't leave me here with - " she interrupted me this time. " Ah but  
you didn't let me finish young lady " she warned me. I'm taking your brother to his dental appointment; then  
I am going to book club meeting " she assured me.

" Oh... " was my simple reply. She sat down on my bed and patted my bedding on the right side of her. She  
gave me her concerned look she usually gives me when she wants to talk about something serious. I joined  
her on my bed expecting to be lectured. " Yes mom I know no friends over while you're gone " I said in her  
motherly tone.

" Gwen please clam down I didn't come in here to lecture you or at least not yet; I came to just talk. " she  
told me as she rubbed my back. " Honey I want to talk to you about college; have you applied yet? " she  
asked me. " Yes mom, but I haven't received any exceptions from any of the schools I sent letters to " I said  
turning from her to look out my window. " It will be fine you'll get accepted into one of the best universities "  
she said as she hugged me. " Thanks mom I say with a smile.

" Now there's something I wanted to ask you about before I left " she said in her serious tone. ' Crap I knew  
it ' I thought to myself. " Are you and Duncan ... " she stuttered while pushing her brown hair behind her  
ears and starring at the wooden titled floor. _' Please don't let her ask what I think she's going to ask '_ I  
thought to myself again. " This isn't going to be easy but here it goes; are you and Duncan being...safe? "  
she asked with worried blue eyes.

" Mom really? We have been going steady for months but we haven't gone that far yet " I answered her with  
a red hot face. " * Sigh * I am glad to hear that, but if you guys ever decide to have sex be safe " she said in  
both relief and concern. " I will mom, I promise " I told her. She stood up walking toward my door, but stopped  
to look at me. " I almost forgot there's breakfast down stairs " she said as she walked out, down the hallway,  
and down the stairs.

A creek came from behind me as I closed my door. Startled I turned around to find my younger brother smiling  
at me. " Don't you know its rude to ease drop? " I asked glaring at him. " Don't you know it's beyond rude to lie? "  
he said back. " What the heck are you talking about? " I asked .

I was shocked to hear what I heard next. " Heard about the insane fans at your job- " I grabbed him by his white  
collared shirt before he could finish the sentence. " How do you?... When? Spill you little rat! " I said completely  
pissed. " Clam down hag breath, your phone was down stairs in the living room; on the coffee table " he explained.  
" Your lucky I grabbed it before mom did, you know if she read your conversation you had with Duncan, she  
would have ' lost it ' and you'd be screwed " he said.

" You wouldn't dare! " I challenged. " As if death mask I have a life. Hmm...Speaking of the ' S ' word: has he scre-  
wed you yet? " he asked me with a devious smirk. " You have ten damn seconds to leave my room and if I ever  
catch you ease dropping or hiding my phone again your scrawny ass will get it! " I warned him. My mom honked at  
least five times before I let him fall to the floor.

" Duncan and Gwen sitting in a tree **K-I-S-S-I-N-G** " he sang while handing me my phone and leaving my room.  
" Ugh! " I yelled as I slammed my door shut, in both annoyance and frustration. " Why was every one so interested  
in me and Duncan's love life all of a sudden? " I asked myself. I remembered Bridgette and Katie pushing me to the  
side after fist pumping to a couple of songs.

**Flash BACK** : _" Lets grab some soda from the snack table " Katie suggested while all three of us walked throw the  
crowed of party goers. " You better keep an eye on those two " Bridgette warned me. " Who are you talking about? "  
I asked while munching on another serving of nachos. " Those two girls over on the couch dressed in Prada " Katie  
said. " Yeah they were talking about Duncan, wondering if he had a nipple ring or something " Bridgette informed me._

_There was a short silence until Katie decided to break it. " So does he? I mean you two have **fucked** right? " Katie  
asked when sipping some soda. " Well... " I stuttered for words. Katie nearly spat out her drink. " You mean that you're  
a** virgin** ?... " Bridgette asked in a low voice. When I didn't answer the two girls started laughing; I was so embarrassed  
I thought I could die.  
_**~ END OF FLASH BACK**

Starring at my alarm clock seeing that ten minutes had passed since my mom and brother left. After tossing through my  
closet, I found the perfect outfit for today. A long sleeved midnight blue V neck mid-thrift shirt, gray and white blended  
skinny jeans, short shiny black boots/belt, and dark red surprise. After a long hot shower, brushing my teeth, and  
getting dressed; I grabbed my nightmare before Christmas purse and walked down stairs. I ate the plate of eggs, bacon,  
waffle drowned in maple syrup, then sat on the living room couch applying my dark make up.

I text Duncan giving him a heads up that I was on my way. After cleaning my room and washing dishes, I grabbed my  
black umbrella and rain coat from the side of the front door. I closed and locked the house door behind me then walked  
to the end of my neighborhood. After walking down a block, past a barbershop, and a small cafe' I finally saw Duncan's  
neighborhood. When I made it to his house, I knocked on the glass door but no one answered so I let myself in knowing  
he was in his room.

* * *

It was Sunday 12:15 at noon. I was stuck in my bedroom on a rainy day with nothing to do while my friends and ' rents '  
were enjoying the day despite its gray sky, lighting, and thunder. Everyone had something to do, my ' rents ' left hours  
ago to catch their flight; they planned a trip to Calgary, Alberta; while Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, and Katie went to an interview.  
In which they were forced to do due to their contracts for Total Drama; AKA Chris Mclean's doing. After changing into my  
blue T- shirt and black dickies shorts, my android vibrated, it was Gwen.

Gwen ~ Hey is it okay if I come over?

Me ~ No come on over, but why? Aren't U on lock down?

Gwen ~ What R U talking about?

Me ~ U feel asleep before Geoff could blow out all 18 candles, so I had to drive you home

Gwen ~ Really U did?

Duncan ~ Yeah I did & when I took U home your mom, well let's just say that she got the  
wrong idea

She ended the conversation. I assumed she wasn't too far from my house, pushing my phone  
aside; I got up from my  
computer chair and entered my closet. The shoe box hidden beneath the floor boards of my closet. The shoe box was  
old and full of many things.

I put many things in it over the years. Photos of me and my old pet scruffy. My first playboy, some hockey cards, and my  
secret supply. I usually got high at least three times a week. No one knew about my secret supply except for the guys.

**FLASH BACK** : _" Come on DJ let's just go in the cabin the challenge is over, Chef probably doesn't suspect a thing " I _  
_could hear Geoff telling DJ._ "_ I don't know man he seemed really pissed off back there about his missing food what if  
he finds out it wasn't really Owen? " DJ said sounding unsure. Before I could hide the goods they walked in on me. They  
both starred at me as I took another puff of pot. " Dude is that what I think it is? " Geoff asked me. _

_" Uh... Ah shit if this leaves the cabin you two- " I began. " Chill man we anit gonna tell nobody " DJ assured me. " This is  
awesome! I've got just the thing for this " Geoff cheered while digging through some luggage. I couldn't believe my eyes,  
in his right hand was a zip lock bag half way full of Acid and two bongs on this left hand. " Duncan how much pot do you  
have on you? And is it still wet? " Geoff asked when handing me a bong._

_" Two bags full and yeah smuggled it fresh from the boarder a few days before coming here I answered. " Wait isn't Acid  
dangerous? " DJ asked curiously. " Look brah to stay on the safe side we will mix only a tiny bit with the marijuana okay? "  
I suggested. DJ and Geoff didn't complain. The next thing we knew, we woke up at 3:00am shivering in our boxers.  
" Shh... let's go into the cabin before someone sees us " I said as all three walked off the beach and toward camp.  
_**~ END OF FLASH BACK**

As I closed the box and set it on my dresser; Gwen walked in. I stood still for a moment feeling my face turn bloody red.  
She looked hot, she was wearing a dark blue V neck long sleeved mid- thrift shirt, some low cut gray and white blended  
shinny jeans that hugged her lower half, short shiny black boots and a dark red thong that perfectly shaped her hips.  
" Like something you see? " Gwen asked while walking closer to me. She stopped in front of me placing her hands on my  
shoulders.

I dreamed of doing it with Gwen for the longest time, but I knew she was seducing me for all the wrong reasons. I slightly  
pushed her away, but she took it the wrong way and pressed her lips boldly against mines. When she noticed that I wasn't  
kissing her back she pulled away from me. " What's wrong? " she asked me looking into my eyes. " Gwen why are you  
doing this? It's not like you " I asked her.

She looked away from me and toward my dresser. " Do you have any condom's she asked " Gwen what the hell is going  
on? I mean why did you show up to my house in a thong? And why all of a sudden do you want to have sex? " I asked.  
" I thought you would be... * Sniff * I don't know why I came here dressed like this way " she said with tears forming in  
her eyes. I walked over to her and held her hands. " Look I'm not saying I don't want to have sex with you, I'm just saying  
it's not the right time " I told her.

" I don't know what got into me, everyone keeps asking about us and if we ever had sex before. Everyone my close friends  
Marylyn and Pixxie Corpse, my own mom, even Katie and Bridgette laughed at me when they didn't get an answer " she  
said with tears flowing down her face. I love you Gwen and when the time is right we will have sex " I told her as I kissed  
her forehead. " Then... then why can't we do it now? Is it because you don't find me as attractive as the two girls at the  
party? or are you bored with me? " she asked me. I couldn't believe she compared herself to those annoying Prada bimbos  
sure they were hot but she was Beautiful, no comparison.

" I love sex I do, but I would never screw two bimbos who could possibly give me an **S/T/D**. Come on now, you know me  
better than that! besides I love you way too much to betray you like that plus... I want you to bang my brains out for the  
right reasons " I told her. " Thank you I don't know how I could ever doubt you, I love you too " Gwen said wiping the  
tears away from her eyes. We sat on my bed for a while looking around the room until we made eye contact again. I  
really didn't want her to see her this way, full of insecure and stress especially around me; so I began to wonder what  
would get her mind off of our previous topic.

" So who are Pixxie Corpse and Marylyn? " I asked. " They are my close friends since childhood " She answered. Before I  
knew it we were engaged in a deep conversation. We talked about many things, I told her about my band's gig and she  
told me about her friends. " Who is Reaper? " I asked raising a brow; I was shocked to hear my voice was a pitch higher  
than usual.

" He's just my friend wait are you getting** jealous**? " she asked me. I hated the way she emphasized the word jealous.  
" What no as if, I was just curious is all " I answered her. She didn't say anything instead her eyes scanned my room.  
" Um what's that? " she asked when pointing at my dresser.

" Huh what's what? " I replied, pretending to sound clueless. She gave me a questioning look, walked over to my dresser  
and picked up the box. " Playboy really? " she asked when looking through the box. I watched just waiting for her to come  
upon my secret stash. " Duncan wha- what is this? " she asked.

I got up from my bed and held her shaking hands. " Gwen ... look this is my secret stash, it's the reason why I invited you  
here " I began. " But I never did drugs before and- " she said with a worried face. " It will be fine pot isn't a powerful drug  
it is just a drug that relaxes you in which you seriously need " I told her. " Hmm I guess one hit won't hurt " she said.

I didn't like using manipulation and it was very rare when I did; but I damned myself for using it on Gwen. She sat next  
to me on my bed as I rolled her up a joint. She held my hand as I play various dark songs from my Android. The sky grew  
darker, and the smoke in my room got heavier. She placed her head on my shoulder and I ruffled her hair a bit.

We laughed out loud as we made silly faces at one another. She tackled me and began to tickle my weak spot, my stomach.  
Shortly after I got my revenge and tickled her feet ; we were a laughing mess. We felt comfortable in one anothers company.  
Our eyes grew tired and we drifted off to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...=D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx  
**Yeah I know this chapter is a bit long...**0_0** I had no idea writing  
could be tiresome... Settings so far ~ Ch.1 & 2 Marylyn's**  
**house/ Bedroom Ch.3 Geoff's house Ch.4 Gwen & Duncan's**  
**bedrooms/houses. Where will the story take place next?**  
**...Did you guys get hints of Duncan growing (slowly yet blindly)**  
**possessive and jealous yet? IDK if Ch.5 will have as much swearing**  
**and dialogue as Ch.3 & Ch.4 Ps: if you need proof that Duncan's parents**  
**are cops and that Gwen has a super girly mom/annoying younger brother  
go to totaldramawiki


	5. GweCan Ch 5 It's a Date

GweCan Ch.5 It's a Date

Duncan steps out of shower 0_0 But puts on a  
towel *_* Yeah I know friggin Hot! Ps:  
I won't be ready any reviews after  
I read this Chapter's review. I won't  
read any more until I am done with the  
story as a whole. Only seven more  
chapters to go. Any who back to the  
story ….. POV ~ Gwen 1st,  
Bridgette 2nd, and Duncan 3rd  
Ps : It was Reaper not Ripper my bad  
U guys Warning: Minor swearing  
this chapter is the longest one (so far)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Ouch! " I said when I feel head first on to the floor. I grabbed onto the closest bed post so I could stand  
on my feet. I sat next to Duncan, who was snoring like a bear. He looked so funny sucking his thumb  
and wrapped in his thick black blanket; which had a skull in the middle of it like his black shirt. " This is  
just too much " I said to myself as I took a couple of photos of him with my phone.

After putting my phone back into my purse I walked toward the window and opened his dark green  
curtains. I opened his window too, the sky was sunny with a few clouds left over from the rain last  
night. A light breeze replaced the smell of marijuana with the smell of fresh air. I sat back down with my  
mind racing a mile a minute. My attempt to seduce my boyfriend, his rejection, his ' secret supply '  
exposed, which resulted in the both of us getting ridiculously high and me crashing at his house.

" What was I thinking? " I said out loud to myself. I couldn't believe myself, I made myself look like a  
fool coming here. He was right I tried to seduce him for the wrong reasons. Out of fear and jealousy, my  
fear of him growing bored of me because of the lack of sexual intercourse in our relationship, and my  
jealousy of all the pretty fan girls who flirted with him. What I failed to see was that he loves me, he  
never pressured me to have sex with him, and that I am the only girl he is interested in.

It still hurt to be rejected but I was happy to hear from his mouth that he desired me and would never  
betray me. I leaned across his bed and kissed his cheek. " * Yawn * mmm... I'm so hungry " I said as I  
stretched my arms as I stood up. I grabbed my purse and walked out the bed room not wanting to  
awaken Duncan from his sleep. Walking down stairs I decided to cook, but today I didn't mind and I was  
in the mood.

I grabbed a mixing, bowl two pans, and began cooking breakfast. When I finished, I set the plates of food  
onto the table; and grabbed two glass cups from a cabinet. A pair of two hands came out of nowhere and  
covered my eyes as I pulled out a carton of orange juice. " Let me guess it wouldn't happen to be...  
Duncan? " I asked in a playful tone. " Good morning pasty man does it smell good in here " Duncan said as  
he removed his hands from my eyes and sat at the table.

I quickly joined him after I poured our cups of orange juice. I cooked two stacks of chocolate chip pancakes  
with scrambled eggs, Canadian smoked bacon, and hatch browns. " Mmm... * Muffled Speaking * theiss is  
so... gwood " he said as he stuffed his mouth with slices of chocolate chip pancakes and maple syrup.  
" Gross you eat like a pig " I said when I picked up a can of coolwip and sprayed some onto my pancakes.  
" * Imitated noise * oink oink " he said in a playful manner. " I'm serious Duncan, eat with * giggle * your  
mouth closed " I told him when he scooted his chair close to mines and started tickling me everywhere, I  
giggled like crazy.

I dipped my finger into some coolwip and smeared it across his left cheek to get him to stop. He just wiped it  
off with his thumb and licked it off. We ate our breakfast in silence. Every once in a while I'd catch him trying  
to tickle my stomach and I would lightly pat his hand away. I washed and dried the dishes, he put them in  
the dish cabinet; then we moved over to the living room. " So where are your parents? " I asked curiously.  
" They went on a trip " he answered.

I couldn't help but notice how fast he answered the question. I was never the one to press people for info,  
but I knew that something about them not being here was bugging him. " Why are you looking at me like  
that? " he asked me as he filed his nails with his pocket knife. " Where did they go? " I asked him as I  
fiddled with my fingers. " * Sigh * They left out of the territory to visit my brothers and their families in  
Calgary, Alberta " he answered when setting his pocket knife down.

" Uh why do you ask ? " he asked me when raising the pierced part of his unibrow. " Well I just wanted to  
know if - " before I could finish his phone played a unfamiliar ringtone. He hopped off the couch after he  
answered his text. " Crap! " Duncan said. " What who was it? " I asked him hoping I didn't sound too  
suspicious.

" That was Sean my band's drummer guy, I totally forgot about rehearsal for out gig. It's almost noon and I'm  
not even dressed " Duncan said as he walked toward the stairs. " Awe snap! It's almost noon? Oh my gosh  
I'm still in the same clothes and my mom is probably wondering where I am! " I said not realizing how much  
time passed by. " Gwen I don't think you should worry about your mom, I mean you were gone for only one  
night. What trouble could she possibly think her 18 year old daughter has gotten into? " He asked when  
walking up the stairs.

" After being gawked at for most of my ' developing years ' as a tween for my dark attire , and being  
lectured about reading Stephen King and Edgar Allen Poe; You could only imagine how she'd react not  
knowing where I was for one night. Even though I'm 18, I still live under her ' roof ' " I replied while putting  
on my rain coat and getting my umbrella. " Yeah you have a point! " he called from upstairs. " Bye see you  
later! " I called back. I walked past the tall three story homes with properly trimmed lawns; until I reached the  
end of the neighborhood.

After passing by the same cafe' and barbershop I finally made it to the end of the block. I took my phone out  
to check the time. ' 12:10pm crap she's gonna flip once I set foot in the house ' I thought to myself when I  
crossed the street. ' Here goes nothing ' I thought to myself again as I knocked on the front door. I just stood  
there waiting for the door to open; watching a blue jay eat from my mom's bird feeder that hung on underneath  
the light next to the front door.

My attention turned back to the front door when I heard the door knob turn, and watched as it swung open.  
There she was, dressed in one of her white dresses with red floral print and red high hills; standing in front of me  
with that concerned look on her face. " Gulp mom, last night look I can explain really I can " I said as I walked in  
and placed my umbrella back behind the door. " Gwen there is no need for you to explain anything, I already  
know where you were last night " she said as she closed the door and walked into the kitchen. " Really you do? "  
I asked wondering why she was reacting so calmly.

" Yes Bridgette called not to long before you got here. She said she'd come by here later to drop off a package or  
something. Look Gwen I'm glad that you've made new friends that are different from your usual friends since the  
show, but I am a bit concerned about you, I know that you are 18 but you still live in my house and until then  
would it kill you to let me know where you're going to be for one night? " she said in her serious tone. " I'm sorry  
mom, we just lost track of time " I responded hoping she would buy it. " * Sniff * What is that bizarre smell? " she  
asked when hugging me.

The scent of pot must be it, I felt gross in the same clothes from the previous day. I just shrugged and walked up  
the stairs, and into my bedroom. I looked through my dresser and pulled out a simple black beater and dark red  
booty shorts. After gathering my blue robe and towel I walked out my room into the bathroom to shower and  
change. I turned the knob to warm as I stepped in the shower.

" Ahhh! " I screamed as I slipped on a bar of soap, landing on my side. The sound of my phone playing a ringtone  
caught me off guard. " Is everything alright in there!? " I could hear my mom call from down stairs. " Uh yeah just  
fine! " I replied as I stood up and grabbed my phone to see who the heck it was that called. I looked at the screen  
and there it was Bridgette's name and number.

* * *

" Stop it Bruno, no don't pick at it " I told my pet Siberian black bear. I was driving him to the vet, poor thing he  
accidentally stepped in to a bear trap. It has been a year since we first met in Siberia, ever since I've returned back  
to Canada I still had to go through the process of signing adoption papers for him. It killed me to see animals suffer  
due to mis treatment from humans; seeing Bruno cry in pain made me feel rather useless in the situation. " Shhh...  
Bruno it will only take a few more minutes were almost there " I said to comfort him.

It all happened the yesterday when my parents took him to northern Ontario in the wilderness, they told me they  
went hiking to look at the scenery and stumbled upon other wild creatures. After their afternoon stroll my mom  
stayed behind at camp site and my dad went with Bruno to fish at a nearby river. They caught a dozen fish that day  
but when they walked up a short cut to get back to the camp site Bruno stepped into a bear trap. My parents ended  
up returning home early from the trip. I was shocked and frightened at the same time just the other day before the  
trip I was at Geoff's partying it up and when Bruno returned my first reaction was to calm him down and tend to his  
wound.

After turning a few blocks and driving down Avenue K I spotted the vet clinic. * Beep Beep * I honked my horn,  
the red car in front of me was taking forever to move. I honked my horn at least seven times before the driver  
finally decided to move out the way. " We're here now Bruno " I said when attaching a leash to his brown collar. We  
sat in the waiting room, many of the other patients gawked at us it wasn't as un comfortable as it was before.

The reaction was normal. It wasn't every day that you saw a girl with a huge bear for a pet. " Bridgette and Bruno  
please come in, the doctor is ready to see you " one of the ladies behind the front desk said. I took Bruno buy the  
gently by the leash until we made it to the treatment room. " Why hello Bridgette I haven't seen you since the last  
check up, what seems to be the problem? " he asked me after washing his hands and putting on a clean pair of gloves.

I pulled out Bruno's right front paw from the bandages I wrapped it with and showed him the wound the bear trap  
caused. " He stepped into a bear trap last week my parents brought him back yesterday, the Vet isn't opened on  
Sundays; so I waited until today to bring him in " I told the veterinarian as he got a closer look at the exposed flesh.  
" Oh my, * sigh * I'll do the usual checkup then after that I will have to inject an antibiotic just in case he has an  
infection; that would require you to leave the room. He might get hard to control, and my assistants will have to hold  
him down " he told me. " Okay but how long will it take? I asked out of concern.

" The checkup will only be 15 minutes but the antibiotic will take longer due to him having to be restrained with injection.  
I suggest you come back in five hours to pick him up and to sign some prescription " He informed me as he checked  
Bruno's heartbeat. I didn't say anything instead I nodded my head and left the room quietly down the hallway, out the  
clinic. ' Hmm... I hope he will be fine in there all alone ' I thought to myself. I didn't want to cloud my head with doubt so  
I decided to distract myself from the situation by thinking of the good news Geoff told me about at his B-day party.

FLASH BACK : _" Hey Bridgette guess what! " he said as we finished taking down all the party decorations and placed__  
__them back in the attic. " Um.. you got a deal with fresh TV teens magazine to be one of their new male clothing models?__  
__" I asked as we walked down stair. " Yes, but no that wasn't the ' big ' news I wanted to share with you " he said as he__  
__tied five trash bags and walked out the front door to throw them away. I walked in the kitchen to put the food and drinks__  
__back in the fridge, wondering what the news was. " Well I spoke to my folks and they agreed to help me with my tuition,__  
__I'm going to Canadore College babe! " he cheered with excitement all over his face._

_It was the same school I got accepted to, I was happy to hear the good news. His parents originally wanted him to attend_  
_a college outside the province, I didn't want to settle for the long distance thing; so I hoped he'd convince them to change_  
_their minds. After season one I moved from British Columbia to Ontario to live with my grandparents so Geoff and I could_  
_continue our relationship together. " Yes babe and I have even better news * sound of keys clinging together * I'm rented_  
_a loft not too far from campus so when we go to orientation this fall we can move in " he explained when showing me two_  
_shinny sliver keys. " That's great Geoff I can't wait! " I said when running to him and kissing him all over his face._  
~ END OF FLASH BACK

I continued to drive down the street when I remembered Katie text me last night saying my request was ready to pick up.  
It was a couple of weeks ago when Duncan, Gwen, and I request Katie design and make some formal outfits for us. Katie  
was excited to do the job, she worked part time on week days at a 24 hour open Taylor/department store; which lied in  
the center of the city on main street. I could see her in her uniform which was a simple white collared shirt, her name tag,  
her black pants with her blue apron, and her white tennie shoes; as iI looked past the shiny glass window seeing her  
hand a man his change as I parked my car by the curb. " I'm truly sorry ma'am we don't sale that brand here and we  
ran out of silk " Katie told another customer who seemed rather upset.

The first customer walked past me with a satisfied look on his face, as I opened the door. " But I asked specifically for silk,  
are you sure you don't have any in the back? If not when will you guys get some more? " the tall women asked Katie.  
" Umm... we have no idea when that will be but we'll be sure to give you a call when it does, oh look another customer "  
Katei said as she waved at me and mouth the words thank you to me. The woman pushed her long strait red hair over  
her shoulders, snatched her peach colored purse, and stomped out the store. " Who was that? " asked Katie turning  
around to face her.

" Oh that was one of our regular customers who requested a silk dress custom made, * sigh * thank you if you hadn't of  
walked in when you did, I don't know what I would have done to get her out of here " Katie said as she guided me behind  
the cash register and opened the ' EMPOLYEES ONLY ' door. We walked down the hallway with paintings of flowers and  
landscapes. " Here ... " Katie said though it sounded as if she was talking to herself. She pulled out a key and opened the  
door to another labeled ' STOCKS AND SUPPLYS ' . As I she turned on the light , I walked in looking at the various  
materials and sewing machines.

" Here you are " Katie said when handing me three boxes wrapped in wrapping paper. " Why did you hand me three gift  
boxes? ... wait no way! " I asked her as we stepped out of the room. " Well the one wrapped in floral designs is yours, the  
one below it wrapped in emerald is Gwen's, and the other one below hers wrapped in red is Duncan's " she said after  
turning off the light and locking the door shut. " So you want me to deliver their request ?! But couldn't they just pick  
them up themselves? " I complained to her. " Oh pretty please, I am so sorry for asking but its noon and Gwen hasn't come  
by yet, plus as you saw before I have a lot on my plate here " she begged me.

" I don't know, I mean I don't even know where Duncan lives, and as for Gwen what if she's not home, then I would have  
showed up for nothing " I explained both of my excusses to her. Just then a crowd of people walked into the department  
store demanding assistance. There were only three employees on duty including Katie. " Please my shift doesn't end until  
3:00 pm and you know how busy it can get here " she begged me one more time with folded hands and a pleading face.  
" Alright , okay I'll do it " I accepted.

"Thanks Bridge you're the best " she whispered when hugging me. " Wow totally hot wish I had a camera with me so I could take  
a picture " I heard one guy say as he and his friends search though the men's section. " Right on man, don't know which is  
hotter the blond surfer girl or the employee with the cute pigtails " one of his friends replied in agreement. " How immature  
* hmph * guys can be so gross sometimes " Katie said when taking off in the opposite direction. The group of guys practically  
drooled watching her walk away.

One of them winked at me. ' In your dreams you prev, I have a boyfriend ' is what I wanted to say. I set the three boxes in  
the trunk of my Honda and walked around to climb in. My gas meter was in between half empty and empty, so I drove into an  
AM PM for gas , and for lunch. " What now asked myself as I took out my phone that was vibrating in my pocket.

Duncan's name and number appeared on the screen of my smart phone, all I could think was why the heck was he texting me?

Duncan ~ Hey Bridgette I'm sorry if this is a bad time but I need U 2 do me a favor 0~0

Me ~ Well I am sort of busy but I guess I could help U out

Duncan ~ Good, can U call Gwen's house number? I need U 2 speak to her mom

Me ~ You want me 2 speak 2 her mom? about what exactly?

Duncan ~ Can U please lie and say Gwen was over your house last night? Her mother would  
flip if she found out where she really was, Gwen's on her way home now but by the time she  
gets there your call will be over

Me ~ Sure, I'm on my way over there anyways, but do U really need me 2 do this before  
I go over there?

Duncan ~ Damn Malibu U sure do ask a lot of ?'s

Me ~ Whatevers I'll do it

Duncan ~ Thanks Bridge I owe U 1

Me ~ Your welcome :s

I dialed Gwen's house number after Duncan hung up. " Yes hello who is this " I could hear her mother say. " It's Bridgette, Hi  
I just wanted to let you know Gwen came over yesterday, we had such a great time " I said as I put a bag of cool ranch  
Doritos in my basket. " Really? I was wondering were that girl went off to " she said sounding convinced. " Yes really, look  
I'm sorry we didn't call last night, we lost track of time, but I don't know why she left so early " I lied hoping she would  
believe the rest, even though it sounded phony to me.

" That sound strange for her to just leave first thing in the morning " her mom said in suspicion. " Yes it did seem strange for  
her to do that. Can you tell her that I am on my way with the request package she ordered from Mix ' n ' Match on main  
street please? " I asked, at this point I was paying for my bag of cool ranch Doritos, a giant pretzel dipped in cheddar cheese,  
and Snapple juice. " Sure " was her reply. This was all too much I was on a delivery trip for Katie, lying for Duncan, and I had  
to be back at the Vet in time to pick up Bruno.

My gas meter turned back to full when I started my Honda " finally " I said as I parked in the drive way of Gwen's house. I held  
my bag of lunch in my left hand, the held both the emerald and red boxes with my right hand and arm. " Whoa do you need  
help carrying those in? I was just leaving to go grocery shopping; but I could help you with that " Gwen's mom offered. " Thanks,  
but no thanks I'm fine " I lied when we past each other; truth was I didn't want her to help because she would have ask me a lot  
of questions and I might have expose the secret. Dialing Gwen's number I watched her mom drive down the neighborhood.

I text Gwen to let me in, I could handle putting the boxes down but opening the door would be a challenge. " Really I was taking  
a shower, come on in you have some explaining to do " Gwen demanded while taking the boxes from me as we went upstairs into  
her bed room. " Is it me or does your room get creepier and creepier every time I come over here? " I asked her when looking at  
the giant plastic black widow on the back of her door and her new body length poster of the same spooky Goth band with blood  
dripping from their eyes. The rest was like stepping into a haunted house except it was just a bed room " How did you know I  
wasn't here last night? " she asked me, her onyx eyes seemed to look strait though my soul.

" I had no idea where you were last I just found out today from Duncan that you weren't here last night. He also asked me to lie  
to your mom as a favor " I answered. " Well that explains a lot; um what else did he tell you? " she asked. I noticed how her voice  
sounded suspicious like she didn't want me to know where she snook off to either. " Gwen you sneaked out so what, big deal, its  
not like you... oh - my - gosh... " I said.

Her eyes widen so did mines, how could I have been so oblivious? " It's not what you think we- " she tried to explain but I  
interrupted before she could. " Oh my gosh! So did you guys... have sex? He got a nipple ring didn't he? Eeeee! I can't to tell- "  
she covered my mouth. " Whoa there clam the hell down, yes I slept over his house, but nothing happened " Gwen answered  
when removing her hand from my mouth. Her facial expression changed from shocked to sadness then back to her usual serious  
expression. " Sorry * heh.. * got carried away, but for real's no action? " I asked.

" NO! we didn't have sex not even close, we um talked a bit then I discovered his secret supply of marijuana, after that we  
stayed up late and got ridiculously high. What is with you people? Is sex all you friggin care about? " she said when sitting on her  
bed. " Oh " I responded feeling sort of dumbfounded. Gwen was one of my closet friends from the show, despite me being a surfer  
and she being Goth; we had a few things in common. We both hated the color pink, we both cared for nature and wild life, and we  
are currently in relationships with guys we met from camp Wawanakwa.

I guess you could say even though we are different, I failed to see that beneath the blue lipstick and Smokey eye shadow Gwen  
was just like any other girl. She was so confident and reassured, I admired her since we first met, and when I found out she was  
still a virgin I was surprised. Looking at her now I could see that I hurt her when I laughed at her two nights ago. " Hey I want to  
apologize about the other night, it was wrong for me to laugh " I said to her as I walked over to hug her. " Thanks you apology is  
excepted, but can we change the topic? " she asked.

I nodded my head yes. " Good because I need you advice on something " she said as we parted for the embrace. I looked at her  
wondering why she would need my advice of all people. " The night you told me, well reminded me about Geoff's birthday I was  
sleeping over at one of my ghoul friends, she asked me why I never introduced her or any of my other friends to Duncan.  
Long story short she ended up convincing me to do so, but it's just that I haven't thought of a single place to do the introduction  
* huff puff * help me! " she demanded, gripping my orange sleeveless collared blouse.

" Uh ... Okay " I said while fixing my blouse in her body length mirror, patting my badge cargo pants, and loosening the buckles  
on my white sandals. " Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous about it my friends aren't too fond of Punks, I just hope everything goes...**  
**normal, and don't even get me started on Duncan's table manners " She said. I sat back down in her computer chair sipping  
some of my Snapple juice. I didn't know of a single place in Toronto where Goths and Punks would enjoy each other's company.  
" How about that coffee shop on main street, not only do they sale freshly brewed Java's and Latte's but they also sale freshly  
baked goods too.

Like scones, cookies, muffins, cheese cake, and of course donuts " I said to her as I opened my bag of cool ranch Doritos. " Shut  
up your making me hungry! ugh and the fact that you brought food into my room doesn't help at all " Gwen said when rolling on  
her back. " alright lets * muffled speaking * twalk bout sometwink elsffs " I suggested as I munched away. After she placed both  
the red and emerald boxes on top of her bookshelf, I helped her pick out an outfit for the day she introduces Duncan to her close  
friends. " Bye hope it all goes well see ya later! " I called out to Gwen as I drove off, I turned on my radio singing along to Natasha  
Bedingfeild's ' Pocketful of Sunshine ' only three hours passed since I dropped off Bruno but I was returning early to check on him.

* * *

" Then why can't we do it now? Is it because you don't find me as attractive as the two girls at the party? Or are you bored with  
me? " I could remember the sound of her voice in my head. I could still remember the look on her sad pale face when she asked  
me that, three days past since then. It had been a long time since we talked to one another, though it was completely  
understandable. Her four day break ended on Tuesday and she had to return back to work, while I've been rehearsing with my  
band since the week started. ' She must still be upset about me rejecting her ' I thought to myself.

It was Thursday 7:00pm I was on the bus returning home from rehearsing a few songs with my band. When I spotted the closed  
barber shop across the street from my neighborhood up ahead, I pulled a yellow string behind my head, and stood up holding on  
a pole as I waited for the driver to stop. Grabbing my guitar case and notebook, I walked off the bus and headed up the street to  
the stop light. ' Maybe I'm over thinking things, I mean sure she was upset but it wasn't like Gwen to hold a grudge against people;  
her mom probably found out the truth ' I thought to myself as I used my keys to open the front door to the house. I locked the  
door behind me, set my guitar case on the side and note book on top of the coffee table ; then walked into the kitchen.

I opened both the fridge and freezer at the same time. They were both still pretty full, I pulled out a container of orange chicken  
with rice and noodles, then reached in the pantry and took out a can of soda. Taking my plate of leftovers out the microwave I sat  
down at the kitchen table eating my dinner and drinking my soda. " That crap ranked ugh I hate eating leftovers " I said out loud.  
It was true leftovers were gross; the only reason why I chose to eat that crud tonight was because I was too lazy to cook.

After putting the plate and fork into the sink I put my guitar case and note book on my bed; then I sat down in my computer chair  
checking my Facebook page. There was only one message in my message section. It was from my mom, and above it was an old  
photo of me and my family. I recognized the photo from my family's scrapbook it was the one my Aunt took when we went to  
Long Beach, Vancouver Island; seven summers ago.

Mom ~ Hi, hows everthing going?

Me ~ Fine

Mom ~ You haven't thrown any parties have you?

Me ~ LOL no relax I've been rehersing all week with  
my band. After Geoff's B-day I'm too busy to party

Mom ~ Yeah that's right I remember, me and your father  
were just watching the news, so you guys will be  
preforming next month huh ?

Me ~ Yeah on the 8th

Mom ~ Your brothers can't wait to see the concert on TV

Me ~ Really?

Mom ~ Sure they've become fans. Your father and I can't  
wait to return home, we miss you

Me ~ I miss you too

Mom ~ The house better be spotless when we return

Me ~ It will be, when are you and pa gonna stop  
treating me like I'm a child?

Mom ~ Sorry, Love you see you Sunday

Me ~ Can't wait

Seriously I couldn't, I've had it with leftovers. I had to admit having the house to myself was nice, I didn't have to hear long dry  
lectures from my pa about his disapproval of my ' lifestyle ', nor did I have to hear from my mom about the colleges she thought  
I should go to. Even though I got a whole week of peace and quiet to myself, I was bored. I missed my mom's cooking and even  
arguments I would have with my Pa from time to time. Then there was a part of me that wanted to be treated like an adult and  
not a child.

I just didn't understand, couldn't they see that I've grown up since my return from Juvie Hall? When I won TDA I managed my  
cash responsibly by paying the courts their fair share, investing in my band, and putting the rest away in the bank. Turning from  
the screen my eyes starred out the window starring at the dark sky of shining stars, I began to think about Gwen again. The  
night she came over we talked about many things , she told me about her nosey friend Marylyn and how she wanted to meet the  
band, I told her about the upcoming concert in town, but what I didn't expect was to about some ripper reaper guy. The very  
moment she mentioned his name I was caught off guard. I knew lots of things about Gwen, but I never knew she had friends back  
home, the idea never accrued to me before It wasn't until recently that I found out about them.

Now that I think about it she never introduced me to them to me either. I've never known Gwen to be secretive, cautious yes, but  
secretive no or at least not around me. As I searched in my top dresser for a pair of boxers my phone played ' our ' ringtone.  
' Animal I have Become ' by, Three Days Grace was the song we chose for our ringtones. I picked up my android to see that it  
wasn't a text, she was calling me. Feeling a bit confused but curious I put her on speaker when entering the bathroom.

Gwen ~ Duncan?

Me ~ Yes

Gwen ~ I was wondering if you'd like to join me and my  
friends this Saturday for lunch. I get off early from work  
but I completely understand if you can't make it

Me ~ No I can make it, D.S.K. doesn't rehearse on  
weekends. But Sure where do you want to go?

Gwen ~ I was thinking the coffee cafe` on main street.  
So you really want to?

Me ~ Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. It's been forever  
since we went on a date together

Gwen ~ Can't wait, see you there at noon. Oh and  
thanks if you had never told Bridgette to lie for us, I  
would have been in ' deep water '

Me ~ It was no biggie, anything for you Gwen

After I took my hot shower and changed into a fresh pair of boxers, I climbed into bed and sinked in the warmth surrounding my  
body; drifting into a dreamless sleep. The following day Friday went by very... smoothly. Rehearsal ended early, which was a good  
thing the guys were beginning to piss me off; I had to hold off our key board player from punching Sean. Besides that it was good.  
I hung out at DJ's, after his ' house on wheels ' was destroyed during the speed chase of ' Total Drama Dirt bags ' , Celebrity  
Manhunt was kind enough to purchase another for him and his family. We played video games, ate some of ' Mama's ' homemade  
Peach Cobbler, and when she left to go to work I slipped out two bongs from my sleeveless hoodie.

Today was the day we were finally going on a date. ' It feels like it's been ages since the last time we had lunch together but now  
she'll be introducing me to her childhood friends ' I thought to myself as I put on my spike collar and sprayed my bod with AXE  
body spray. " Lookin good " I said as I looked in my body length mirror. I was wearing my blood red long sleeved collared shirt  
with a skull design on the left pocket, my faded navy blue jeans, and blood red sneakers. Grabbing my wallet and pack of winter  
fresh gum I walked out my room and down the stairs.

' The Coffee Cafe as in the La Crème` Cafe 'on main street? that place is extremely pricey I wonder why Gwen would want to  
go there for lunch. Not that I'm complaining or anything, money wouldn't be a problem for me and I do like coffee, but out of all  
the places... I never knew her to be the coffee loving type ' thought to myself, standing up holding a pole as the bus drove down  
a couple of blocks. When I spotted the Cafe` up ahead I pulled the yellow string behind me wiating for the bus to stop. After  
shoving through the crowd of tourist, passing by a gift and antique shops, I showed up to the coffee shop she told me to meet  
her at noon; the other day. When I stepped in I couldn't believe my eyes.

I expected to see four Goths sitting, chatting, and drinking coffee not this. This! this wasn't what I expected, who was this guy?  
And why the hell did he have his arm around my Gwen? Standing at the entrance I could see them sitting at a table in the far  
back left corner of the cafe` his tall indigo spiked Mohawk stood out and her head tilted back laughing. ' Clam down you don't  
want to draw attention to yourself just take it easy and walk over quietly ' my ' concuss ' told me as I felt the blood flow directly  
toward my face, unclenching my fist, and slowing down my breathing. Seriously what was she doing here with some other guy  
when we were supposed to be on a date? " * giggle * you're a riot! * giggle " I could hear Gwen say, as she lightly punched his left  
shoulder in a playful way. I walked closer to their table near the back window.

" * Face coughing * Eh Hem " I said as I took a seat on the other side of Gwen. " Oh hey Duncan " Gwen said when turning to  
face me, I turned my face face from hers so I could look past her. " * Heh * Where are my manners? Duncan this is Reaper, my  
friend I was telling you about she was an awkward silence, I glared at him as he starred at me; I couldn't quite put my finger  
on it but there was something in his eyes I didn't like. From the corner of my eyes I could see Gwen's expression turn from  
curious to worried.

Not wanting to worry her any further I held out my right hand across the table and shook Reaper's left. " Nice to meet you, I've  
heard a lot about you " he said as our hands dropped. " Funny, I haven't heard much about you " I said back in a bold tone;  
Gwen quickly turned her face to me, her onyx eyes glaring at me, as she lightly stomped my left foot. " I mean, nice to meet  
you too, brah " I lied. Gwen sighed and picked up a menu, looking at the some of the specials. From the way Reaper was looking  
back at me I, he didn't seem to buy it; but went along for Gwen's sake.

" Excuse me, but will you be ordering? " a waiter asked us, holding a note book and pen in his hands. " Not yet we're still  
waiting for two more " Reaper informed the waiter, who nodded his head and walked over to different table. ' So this is Reaper?... '  
I asked myself in thought. Now that I could see him up close, I noticed how... dead he looked. He was wearing an indigo leather  
vest with spikes on the shoulder blades over a black T-shirt; black skinny Jeans and boots, with a sliver wrist band. But it was his  
extremely pale skin that was freaking me out; which in comparison to Gwen's was paler like the shell of an egg.

He looked like a ghost with his gray lips, black eye liner, and black nails. Most people thought I was ' intimidating ' because  
of my facial piercings and bright green Mohawk; well this guy took the word to another level. The nail polish and gray lips was  
one thing, but his gargoyle pierced lip and purple bags beneath his eyes made him appear like the undead. " Hey girl " I heard  
an unfamiliar voice say, from a distance. Turning to the direction the voice came from, there standing a few tables away were  
two girls; one had half of her hair dyed soft pink, cut at shoulder length while her other half was cut shorter and was dyed  
magenta and a black bow clip on the pink side. She was dressed in a white 'n' black stripped corset, with a black leather coat,  
pink stockings, and combat boots.

The taller girl next to her had long raven hair, she was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with ruffles around the neck and  
red lace; fish net stockings and black knee length skirt with purple stomps. They waved over at our direction and started  
walking toward our table. ' They must be Gwen's ghoul friends ' I predicted. " You made it and you actually invited him! I can't  
believe it " the girl with Magenta 'n' soft pink hair cheered. " Neither can I " the girl with long raven hair said in a harsh tone  
rolling her eyes.

Gwen groaned as she shot the two girls warning glances. " Well... Duncan this is Marylyn, my best friend since the third  
grade " she said as she waved a hand at the brown wide eyed pink haired ghoul. " Hi * heh * nice to finally met you " Marylyn  
greeted me, shaking my hand excitedly. " And this is Pixxie Corpse, my close friend since 6th grade " She explained referring  
to the ghoul sitting next to Marylyn. "Its nice to meet y- " I greeted Pixxie Corpse, but was cut off.

" Yeah whatever " she responded. I shrugged it off not really getting what her problem with me was. " So...who's ready  
to order? I'm starving " Gwen said. Everyone's stomach growled out load in response, and we all laughed as we waited for  
another waiter to come over and take our orders. " Is there by any chance that we could meet the band? " Marylyn asked me.

" Sure, you a fan? I asked back, out of curiosity not cockiness. " Totally! I have a D.S.K. T- shirt and my favorite song  
is ' Riot City '; um as Gwen's best friend could you hook me up with a back stage pass? Please? " she blurted. " * Low  
chuckle * wow, sure what the heck, I'll let you know when I get my hands on a couple " I answered. " Excuse me, but are you  
ready to order? " another waiter asked us, with his heavy French accent. " Finally " Reaper said. " Oh I would like the dozen  
rassberry and cream special, a dozen cinnamon currohos, and latte` " Marylyn demanded.

" I'll have a iced coffee with a chocolate muffin, and a large slice of Tuscan chicken pizza " Pixxie Corpse said. " An Irish  
crème` Java, a cherry cheese cake, and large mushroom turnover for me " Reaper said. " I'd like a bacon cheese quiche`, an  
Éclair, and Cappuccino " I said. " I'll have what he's having but instead for the Cappuccino make mines a Latte `thank you " Gwen  
said while setting her menu aside. " Uh would that be all? " the waiter asked, but from the way he fiddled with his pen after  
writing out each order, I could tell he hoped that was it.

10 minutes past since we all received our meals and began eating. Gwen and Marylyn were engaged in conversation, from time  
to time I would catch both Reaper and Pixxie Corpse exchanged glances and glares at me. ' What the heck is their deal? Hmm... she  
looks familiar now that I think about it didn't I see her at Game Stop? When DJ and I went there to by Geoff's birthday gift? ' I  
began to question in thought as I took a better look at Pixxie Corpse. She had the same heart shaped face, violet eyes, and  
attitude the employee at Game Stop had. " Okay everyone I have to take a couple of Photos; for my scrapbook please ...? "  
Gwen asked us, smiling as she took her green camera out her purse.

We all got into pose, she wanted me next to Reaper; Marylyn next to me and Pixxie Corpse to the right of her. She gave the  
camera to Marylyn who took the second photo of me next to Gwen, we both picked up our Éclairs and feed each other a piece.  
" Awe you two are so cute together " Marylyn gushed when snapping the photo. Now take one of me, Duncan, and Reaper! "  
Gwen told Marylyn as she grabbed Reapers shoulder and grabbed my hand. Reaper put ' bunny ears ' behind Gwen, I placed my  
right arm around her, and throw up the rock symbol with mt left hand; as the camera flashed when taking the photo.

" Bunny ears, seriously * giggle * " Gwen said as she looked through the photos on the camera. " * Sigh* We should do this  
again someday, but somewhere else, like the movies or arcade " Marylyn suggested as she sipped her Latte`. " Sure, after the  
concert I should have more free time on my hands " I agreed with her. Instead of a positive response from Reaper and Pix, the  
two of them made gagging sounds. " I'm sorry Pix, but is there a problem? " Gwen asked her in annoyance.

" Yeah there is, him " Pixxie Corpse answered; pointing a finger at me. " Seriously? What the heck has he done to you? Why  
can't you just-" Gwen was cut off. " Oh you know why I can't, we don't hang out with his type " she said, in a cold tone.  
" What exactly is that supposed to mean " I asked out of defense. " It means we don't hang out with or befriend juvenile, Hot Topic  
shopping, poser like jerks like you! " she explained when turning to face me.

I didn't understand why she didn't like me, but I didn't care , it was the fact that she was being rude towards both me and  
Gwen; that was beginning to piss me off. " Excuse me, I'm going to the restroom * sniff * " Gwen said as she grabbed her nightmare  
before Christmas purse and stomped off. " Now look at what you did " Marylyn complained, when looking at Pixxie Corpse. " Gwen  
Wait! " Marylyn called as she followed after her. It was one thing to insult me, but friends or no friends nobody make's Gwen cry.

" What the hell was that?! " I asked Pixxie Corpse, who just continued eating like nothing happened. " She'll get over it, the real  
problem here is you punk " she said in defense as if I had insulted her. " What does me being punk have to do with anything?!  
" I asked. " Look Duncan, you may have both Marylyn and Gwen fooled but, I can see right through you " she warned me as she  
stood up and walked toward the restrooms. ' Have them both fooled? What the fuck? Where is this crap coming from? ' I asked  
myself in thought.

" Ouch " Reaper said with a sly smirk. " Excuse me is there something funny? " I asked him, watching his expression change from  
amused to serious. " Yes actually, you " he answered. " What's your deal? I don't care if you and Pix don't like me, hell I don't care  
if you even hate me, but why are you treating Gwen this way? All she wanted was a simple lunch; would it kill you to at least  
pretend for her wellbeing? " I asked completely pissed. " Normally I would, but with you it's different, you see, Gwen may be dating  
you; but just because she's dating you doesn't mean we have to pretend to like you.

Especially since _your kind_ are complete opposites of _our kind_, just by looking at our dark attire many people think that we are  
alike, but there is a huge difference between Punk & Goth. Your kind tend to be wild and rebellious, while our kind tend to be  
reserved and choose not to rebel because it causes too much negative attention " he stated as he picked up his fork and ate a piece  
of cheese cake. " So what your saying is that because I'm a ' rebel ' and Gwen is more reserved than I that we're wrong for  
each other?! " I said in outrage. I couldn't believe this guy, not only was he a jerk and a freak; now he had the edacity to make  
himself the decider over me and Gwen's relationship. ' Maybe that's what he wants ' I began thinking why he was so distant earlier  
and why all of a sudden he was now talkative.

" Or... maybe that's what you want I said my thoughts out loud. " Come again? " he questioned while picking up a cherry and placing  
it on his tongue ring, before devouring it. He starred at me with the same face, same sneaky gray eyes, and same bland expression  
as before. He knew what I meant and he knew that I knew what he was up to. " That's what you want huh? to breakup me and  
Gwen? You know for someone who's supposed to be her friend, that's just cruel, low, and pathetic of you " I answered.

" Please don't make me laugh, I don't need to try to break you and Gwen up; you'll manage to destroy your own relationship with  
her all on your own " he said in such a confident and almost convincing way, you'd think he was psychic. Standing up, I could feel  
the blood rush to my face, my palms turn into fist, and my body temperature rising. " Don't worry, when she comes to her senses and  
realizes that your just a rock star poser, she'll come running to me for comfort and trust me I'll make sure she forgets all about y- "  
before he could finish his sentence I punched him right in the face. When my right fist punched him in the face, as a quick reflex his  
left foot kicked me in my face. Both impacts were so strong and forceful; my punch caused him to fall out of his chair, while his kick  
send me sliding to another table.

" Duncan?!, Reaper?! " Gwen cried as she ran to the mess at ' our ' table. " Excuse me, but fighting is not allowed in here, now could  
you and your friends please leave? The cashier asked us with her hands on her hips. " What we're you two doing? What * sniff * did you  
do? " Gwen asked as tears formed in her eyes; Marylyn ran over to her and patted her shoulder, Pixxie corpse ran to help Reaper up.  
" Gwen let me explain " I said when I ran over to her. She looked up from her lacey black fingerless gloves and at my face, she looked  
so... sad; I wanted to wipe her tears away.

" Why did you punch Reaper? What happened? " she demanded an answer as she backed away from me; her eyes full of sadness  
and confusion. " Look it was an accident, a miss understanding, I don't know what came over me " I admitted. Gwen turned her head  
to Reaper and asked him the same thing. What came out his mouth was unbelievable. " We were laughing and talking, but when we had  
a disagreement over a joke I made, he just straight out of nowhere punched me " he lied. " Oh hell no that little douchebag is lying  
" I said; hoping she would believe me.

" * Cough * Come on Gwen who are you going to believe your friend since the 6th grade or some juvenile rebel " Reaper said as he  
wiped the blood from his nose. Marylyn looked back and forth between Reaper and I not knowing what to believe. " Don't listen to  
him Gwen, he's lying! " I yelled at her. Pixxie Corpse glared at me. " Come on Gwen don't tell me, you don't believe me " I said when  
looking into her eyes and holding her small pale hands.

" * Sniff * I, I don't know who to believe! she said when pushing past me and running out the Cafe`. I ran after her, watching her as  
she ran ahead of me in her mini black ruffled dress, red stockings and double decker combat boots. I stopped when I ran out of breath,  
the red rose in her curled hair could still be seen in a distance. She disappeared into a crowd of people as she continued to run up main  
street. " I really screwed up this time " I said, looking up at the sky.  
To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

You ~ Was that it?

Me ~ No it wasn't

I know, Duncan didn't really seem to jealous, but I wanted to introduce  
Gwen's friends and their personalities. There will be more detail about  
Duncan's strong dislike for Reaper and vice versa. Yes Duncan will grow  
more jealous and possessive in future chapters.  
While you'll see a more snarky and sly side to Reaper.  
Yes I know this chapter was really long. The following chapters  
will be too ( chapters 6 and 7) but each chapter will get shorter  
as I go. The reason why I had Bridgette as second POV was  
to explain and to introduce Duncan's POV. Remember in the preview,  
I mentioned there would be featured couples so I  
feature Gidgette through Bridgette's POV in some future  
chapters some characters will have POV's describing their  
relationships ( alongside Gwuncan okay) I will read  
the reviews for this Ch. when you do review please tell me  
what you liked about this Chapter and what you disliked.


	6. GweCan 6 The Aftermath

GweCan Ch. 6 The Aftermath  
(Re-Updated)

POV ~ Gwen 1st and Katie 2nd

Ps: for those of you who are wondering why my  
fanfic is titled GweCan and not Gwuncan, it's  
because I titled this fanfic after my username  
on a different site ( aka_ GweCanfan_). And yes  
I know Gwen and Duncan's relationship is  
called Gwuncan/ Dungwen

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_**" Come on Gwen don't tell me, you don't believe me "** I could still hear his voice in my memory. **" I,**_**_  
_**_**I don't know who to believe! "** I told him as I pushed past him, with tears flowing down my face as I  
ran out of La Crème` Cafe`. It was true I didn't know who to believe, because I find it hard to concept  
that either one would lie to me. Reaper and I are close friends, he has always been there for me when  
I needed a shoulder to cry on; he was always there to protect me from rumors, bullies, and pranks  
throughout our younger years. While Duncan is more than my best friend, he's my boyfriend; he could  
always let me see things in a more positive way whenever I felt down, he has never pressured me  
into doing something I didn't want to do and he is faithful to me._

_I care deeply for the both of them, but the fact that either one of them could be lying, the fact that one  
of them would even make up a lie to tell especially after what we've been through together, is what  
hurts the most. _

_Sincerely, Gwen;_ I wrote, under the paragraph I finished in my diary. It had been a whole week since I  
spoke to Duncan and my friends. The day after the introduction; Sunday, they wouldn't stop sending  
me text and voice messages, apologizing about the previous day. Once they began to realize that I  
wasn't returning their text and voice messages, they stopped. " Gwen honey, please let me in " my  
mom told me as she stood outside my bedroom door.

I closed my purple diary and set it on my giant pillows before letting her into my room. " My goodness  
is it stuffy in here and what a mess, Gwen what's going on? You rarely came out of your room this  
week; if I did see you it was when you were going to work or returning from it, not to mention you've  
never allowed your room to get this messy before " she said when she walked over to open my window  
and Curtains. A strong breeze gushed through my room; I crawled back beneath my blanket. " Oh no  
young lady, rise and shine; I want this room clean after breakfast, do you understand? " she demanded.  
" Hmmmm... too tired " I mumbled as I shivered when she pulled my blanket off of me.

" Excuse me? " she asked me. " Yes ma'am, I'll clean my room after breakfast " I answered her as I  
jumped out of bed and followed her to the hallway and down the stairs. " * muffled speaking * Hmmm  
geet your beauty ffrest, Bride of Frankenstein? * Chuckle * " my brother asked, with his mouth full  
of captain crunch. I simply ignored his question when making my own bowl of cereal. " What's with  
her " he asked my mom in a low voice when handing her his empty bowl and silverware, once he  
realized that I didn't make a joke to come back with; he was getting suspicious.

" I'm not sure, she seems to be more gloomy than usual " my mom whispered back; as she turned on  
the hot water in the sink and added dish soup. ' Was it that noticeable? Do I really seem gloomier**  
**than usual? ' I asked myself in thought. " Her date with Duncan, probably didn't go well " My brother  
wispered his guess to our mom. " You both know that I can hear you right? " I complained in annoyance.  
They both turned to look at me, they exchanged glances, and looked back at me as if they hadn't  
realized I was in hearing range.

" I'm sorry Gwen, but if something is bothering you, you shouldn't bottle up your feelings and sulk,  
what I'm really trying to say is if you feel down you could talk it over with me " she offered. " Look I  
know you mean well, but talking about me and Duncan's relationship with you would just be...  
awkward " I replied not noticing what I just let slip out. " I knew it! So it was Duncan! " my nosey  
brother cheered from the living room. " Didn't I tell you it was rude to ease drop? " I asked in what my  
mom would called a person's out door voice. " The both of you, please... stop and there's someone at  
the door; could one of y- " my mom said before getting cut off by my brother " That must be the  
guys, well that's my que, we'll be at the skateboard park all day, bye mom and Gwen " he said as he  
opened the door to greet his friends and leave for the day.

Passing my mom, I made my way toward the stair case, and on the second floor walking in the  
hallway; approaching my bedroom. After making my bed, placing my clothes back into my closet,  
putting my diary in my bottom dwyer, and vacuumed my floor; I showered and changed into an  
oversized black Tee and sweats. Pulling out my sketch pad and pencil, I filled in the blank canvas  
before me, but every time I'd finish, I would rip out the paper and start all over again. My mind would  
fill itself with thoughts of confusion and hurt, distracting me from each design or presketch I did.  
Getting frustrated I tossed my sketch pad and pencil at a band poster on the wall, then screamed into  
my pillow.

My screaming must have concerned my mom, because I as I remove my head from my pillow I hear a  
low knock at my bed room door. * Knock Knock * " Is everything alright in there? " My mom asked.  
" Yes mom everything alright in there? " she asked me probably wondering what caused me to  
scream. " Yes mom every thing's alright " I lied in the most honest somewhat sweetest voice I could  
manage to make; surprisingly she was convinced. " Oh okay well I'm off to work, are you sure you  
don't want to talk about it? " she asked me one last time.

I knew my mom just wanted to help, but like I said before it would feel awkward, speaking to her  
about Duncan, considering our previous discussion about him. I called in sick from work, asking if I  
could take the day off, I know some may think that was a bit to far; but truth be told the ' La Crème`  
Cafe` ' incident wasn't my only reason. I really didn't feel like being bothered with the crazy fans  
who would just show up out of nowhere to ask me a billion questions and not purchase anything. I  
didn't want to hear their strange questions or the unnecessary yelling from my boss. All I wanted was  
some peace of mind.

So I attached my IPod to my chibi ghost speakers and switched to shuffle mode. Soon I found myself  
repainting my nails a dark blue and reading a DC comic that Reaper once gave to me a few years back  
when we were in middle school. " What's Up Girl! " a familiar voice said in a bubbly, giddy tone.  
When looking up from the page I had just turned to less than a minute ago; I almost jumped once I  
realized just how close Katie's ember eyes were from mines. " Katie? How? W-when did you come  
here?" I asked her as I sat up.

She backed away slowly, turning to walk toward my computer desk and sat in the chair in front of it.  
when starring at my shocked face she burst out a loud laugh in which I assume that she tried to keep  
in but just couldn't when seeing me jump and all. " * Sigh * Your mom told us to come over, is  
everything alright? She said ever since you came back from your date with Duncan, you've been well  
not yourself lately " Bridgette confessed as she walked in. " I should have known... " I said as I  
stood up to sketch out my arms. " Should have known what? " they both asked me at the same time  
giving each other questioning looks.

" That my mom called you two over here to drag me off to some place I'd rather not be right now,  
like the movies or the carnival or something am I right? " I answered them, when turning my  
head to look at them. " How did you know? " Bridgette asked me while she fiddled with her thick  
french braid. " My mom is well... just too predictable at times, but anyways where is it that you two  
plan on dragging me off to? " I answered Bridgette, then asked her a question as I slid my feet into  
my black cat kawaii slippers; the cat designs had cute faces with giant giddy blue eyes that were to  
die for. " Well we didn't quite figure our wear wanted to go yet but from the looks of your wardrobe  
you could use some new clothes " Katie suggested. " Yeah I've always wondered what you would  
look like in normal clothes instead of the dark attire you wear from Hot Topic, to the mall it is! "  
Bridgette said in agreement with Katie, when looking at my closet.

" Okay I'll go with you, but I'll only buy one outfit that isn't Goth if the both of you buy an outfit  
that is Goth** '** _Real Goths don't shop at Hot Topic, the store is for nothing but, skaters, emo_  
_rejects, and** " baby bats "** who are just basically Goth wannabes; my favorite store is Infectionous_  
_Threads, why do people simply assume that just because your Goth you **L-U-V** Hot Topic ugh_** '** I  
thought to myself. We walked down the hallway and stairs in silence, until we climbed into  
Bridgette's Honda and she turned to a soft rock station on the radio.

* * *

" No, no no no no no there is no way I'm wearing that! " Gwen said, refusing the top I handed  
her. " Why not this top is totally fetch! " I question her, not knowing why she disapproved of  
such a gorgeous top. We were standing next to a couple of empty dressing stalls at JC penny's**  
**Bridgette was wearing a blue ruffled sleeveless blouse and a mini skirt made of jean material  
with brown boots; I had on my purple v neck long sleeved shirt, indigo skinny jeans, brown belt,  
and purple buckled boots; while Gwen well... was in her PJ's and black cat kawaii slippers. This  
was the second store we went to and I was getting nowhere with Gwen, she could be such a  
sour puss sometimes. " One word Katie ' pink ' and you know how much the both of us hate  
that color um no offense " Bridgette explained to me why Gwen disapproved.

I forgot how much those two hated that color, I got so lost in the top that I didn't think of a  
color Gwen would like to wear. " My bad I forgot " I said as I turned around in the direction  
I came from to put the piece of clothing back where I found it. " Here try these two outfits  
they seem to suit you " I heard Bridgette tell Gwen, handing her some bright clothing. We  
waited patiently for her to finish changing into the first outfit; I starred in awe when I saw  
her come out the stall. " Wow! Bridgette and I blurted out, Gwen turned to us, her expression  
told us that she felt unsure about appearance.

A moment ago Gwen was wearing her black PJ's and now she was standing in front of us in a  
pair of Levis, a mauve blouse, and mauve flats. " So um how do I look? " She asked us  
nervously. " You look so cute! not that you didn't before but mauve is a good color on you " I  
said in excitement. " Let's see how the next outfit looks on you Bridgette said. We left her  
alone to change into the second outfit and purchased a few for ourselves.

By the time we finished Gwen was done, we found her looking sheepishly at herself in a body  
length mirror. She had on a skirt made of Khaki material; a beater with blue, green, and white  
stripes, white leg warmers, and tan hiker boots. " And I thought you looked good before, you  
look even better now! hands down this outfit fits you better " I spoke my thoughts out loud.  
She agreed and put the other outfit away, after she purchased the khaki skirt, beater, leg  
warmers, and boots; we left the store. " Well I guess it's time for you two to try on some  
Goth clothes, I can't wait to see how you'll look * giggle * " Gwen reminded the both of  
us of the deal we made with her earlier.

" Finally... " we all said, after passing a dozen stores we finally made it to Infectionous  
threads. Bridgette held onto Gwen's arm as we walked in, the store had a very dark theme  
to it, the walls were painted black with bright yellow glowing spider webs along the ceiling  
and big black widow hanging from rope. Along each wall was a whole section of different  
accessories, such as gloves, make up, and jewelry etc. " So are you little girls going to  
but something or what? " the cashier asked us in a blunt tone. " Uh uh uh yeah we'll be  
buying some clothes * chattering teeth together * " Bridgette answered him, almost  
stumbling to the floor process; when she made eye contact with him. Her fear was  
understandable though; the guy look like he came straight out of a Freddy vs. Jason film  
or something.

He was tall, around 6ft; way too built for my liking and had a tag of tattoos up and down  
both arms; not to mention his bull nose ring, I even cringed when he winked his eye  
at me. " Oh would you quit it already and get your scardey cat asses over here ? "  
Gwen said as she pulled us to an isle of tops and T- shirts. Tossing hanger after hanger  
my eyes spied a black tube top with a soft pink rose designed on the bust line of it, red  
ink seemed to bleed from it and the words _death of roses_under the rose. In an odd  
weird way I liked it, I turn my head to my right to see Bridgette sorting through some  
T-shirts. Katie what's taking you so long? me and Bridge are going to the food court,  
see ya when your done okay " Gwen informed me.

Surprisingly I kind of liked the store it wasn't my usual taste but there was some cute  
and sexy things you could come upon if you looked hard enough. I was jumped  
when being brought out of my gaze; I looked at two loud figures near the store across  
from here. " Damn man you really screwed things up " the taller one said, who  
sounded oddly like DJ. " * Sigh * I just hope she'll forgive me, I tried texting but no  
respond, she's been blanking me all week. But what hurt the most was hearing her  
say that she didn't know who to believe, I just hope she comes around soon "  
the guy standing next to the taller one said, and he oddly sounded like Duncan.

After paying for the outfit I left the store but froze in my steps when I saw the bright  
green Mohawk, black tank, baggy jeans, and flip flops. Hiding behind a photo  
booth I got a closer view of them. " Holy shit it is Duncan and DJ, I can't let Gwen see  
him " I said as I ran in the same direction, staying hidden. If my slow feet didn't make  
it in time who knows what would happen if Duncan saw Gwen. " * Huff Puff * W-where  
is she? " I could barely manage to asked Bridgette as I catched my breath.

" Hmmm... * muffled speaking * If by her you mean Gwen, she's at the sea food  
shawk, why do you ask? " she answered me with a question. She munched a way  
on a veggie burger and fries, while reaching out for her glass of ice tea. " Hey Bridge  
can you keep a secret? " I whispered to her, my eyes scanning the food court for any  
signs of Gwen interacting with Duncan. " Sure... * gasp * OMG wait could it be you  
want to get back with DJ don't you? " Bridgette gushed. " Uh know it was only a kiss  
we never actually date in the first place, but any ways not too long after you both  
left me in the store I saw and DJ, except they didn't see me " I told her. " Well why  
the whispering? I mean you say that like it's a bad thing, now all we've got to do is tell  
Gwen he's hear.

They kiss she stops sulking and we all go home happy " She said, she continued to  
eat not getting why it was a big deal. " You really don't get it do you? " I asked her;  
she shook her head. " It would be a bad thing for us to tell her where he is, because  
she hasn't spoken to him since Sunday and she needs time away from him, I don't  
know what he did but whatever it was its not a good idea to put them together in  
the same room until he begs for forgiveness " I said. " Wait o minute don't you think  
your being a bit nosey I mean for crying out loud you said you wanted to take her out  
so she could stop sulking not butt into her love life " Bridgette replied obviously not  
getting where I was coming from. " Oh come on open your pretty olive green eyes, if  
she's still mad at him and if he says something to set her off then they'll argue then  
they get all naggy towards their friends then they'll end up making choose between  
them * huff puff * " I said just a bit too loud, gripping her by the shoulder in the  
process.

" Whoa whoa easy there breathe, I've never thought of it that way but I still think  
your blowing this way out of proportion seriously, Gwen may be upset with him  
but she's not the one to hold a grudge " she said back. " Hey what took you so  
long? " Gwen asked me as she set her tray of sushi and cup of green tea on the  
table. " Uh... I just got so lost in the um... " I spoke but the words but began  
to mumble. Unable to think of a quick lie I looked to Bridgette for help; rolling  
her eyes she caught on. " She was running slow because she saw AAAAAAHHHH  
HHH! " Bridgette screamed as I stomped on her foot, before she told her  
' our ' secret.

Gwen looked to me then to Bridgette her right eye brow raised in a curious  
expression. Even as she chewed a piece of sushi her eyes remained glued to us.  
I almost jumped when I heard DJ's voice not too far from our table a couple of  
plants and another table blocked the view, so he couldn't see me and Gwen  
couldn't see him or Duncan. " I don't know man, I mean I've talked to the day  
she moved back to the neighborhood, but ever since then she hasn't called or  
text " DJ said. " * Humph * females * sigh * " Duncan replied.

" Who was that? was that DJ and Duncan? " Gwen asked us while looking  
around. " Huh?! What?! * fake coffing sounds * what did you say?! " I asked  
her out loud hoping it would distract her from the question she asked. " you  
do realize that we're sitting across from one another right? " Gwen complained,  
obviously annoyed with me for screaming. I shot Bridgette a pleading look.  
" No way is that **Criss Angel**? " she shouted, pointing to the elevators.

" Huh? Where? " Gwen asked, falling for it she got out of her seat and ran  
toward the crowd of people blocking the entrance. " What if she finds out that  
I lied? then what? " Bridgette whispered to me. " Then I guess you'll just have  
to distract her long enough until DJ and Duncan leave " I said as I gently  
pushed her in the direction Gwen ran off to. " Okay but what about the guys?  
what if they don't leave? " she asked me. " Just go, I'll think of something " I  
told her.

Who was I kidding? I wasn't sure how I was going to keep the guys distracted,  
but I had to start somewhere. ' Okay good they're ordering food ' I said in thought  
watching them pay for two boxes of pizza. They sat down at a table not to far  
from where I sat, a couple of large pants blocked my view once they sta down.  
I pulled out my IPhone and began texting Sadie.

Sadie ~ Hey how R U?

Me ~ Fine just the mall with Gwen

Sadie ~ Did U finally convince her 2 buy something  
different from Goth? OMG U have 2 show me what  
U bought =)

Me ~ I will but I need yur help

Sadie ~ Sure what is it?

Me ~ I'm trying 2 keep Gwen & Duncan from  
coming in contact with one another

Sadie ~ What 4?

Me ~ Oh that's right U don't know do U? Gwen  
& Duncan R well... She's pretty much blanking  
him

Sadie ~ Y? What happened?

Me ~ IDK she didn't tell me Y? :s

Sadie ~ Well if she's been blanking him, I'd  
usually say talk it out with her, but that might  
not work all

Me ~ That's it ? U have nothing? Anything else?

Sadie ~ Sorry girl I have 2 go 2 class now we  
can chat l8r

Me ~ OK by =)

Sadie, my best friend for life was now in college overseas; despite the distance  
between us we still managed to make time to text and web cam each other.  
Nevertheless I still missed her. I liked hanging out with Gwen and Bridgette  
but Sadie was my B.F.F.L. She was the only one I could let loose with, party,  
and she loved the color pink. " I just don't understand women sometimes ya  
know what I mean, they're just so confusing DJ said.

" Chill brah I'm sure your ladie friend just needs time to adjust to the changes  
in town " Duncan told DJ as he patted him on the shoulder for comfort. Your  
right, maybe I'm just being paranoid, Kamille probably has some adjusting to  
get used to DJ said in agreement. ' _A lady friend? Kamille? who's Kamille?_ ' my  
flooded with excuse, but came into acceptance that Kamille was the lady friend  
that Duncan was referring to. I felt a slight pang of jealously flow throughout my  
body, it was true me and DJ were just friends but I couldn't help but feel  
envious towards him. Ever since the day we called it quits, girls flaunted to him,  
trying to make a move on him, I wasn't jealous of the girls; I was jealous of him.

Especially now that I had nobody and he had this ' lady friend ' Kamille. I hid beh-  
ind one of the plants that block the views of our tables . " Katie is thar you? " DJ  
asked me as he reached out for my hand. I was so busy easedropping that I didn't  
notice the small puddle of water beside me. I thanked him for helping me on to  
my feet, before I slipped and broke a bone or worse my back. " So who's the lady  
friend? " I asked all innocent like.

" Huh? Oh... you mean Kamille, yeah um she's not just some girl I met, you see  
we've been friends since we were in middle school; I figured after well you know  
that it was time for me to move on " DJ explained to me his eyes searching mines  
for any signs of discomfort. " That's nice to hear I'm glad you've found someone  
new " I said half-heartedly, still feeling the strong presence of jealously. " Hey that's  
not Criss Angel its just some poser who looks like him! " the crowd of people near  
the elevators complained. Looking up from the shiny polished floor, I searched  
the rest of the food court for any signs of Bridgette , Duncan, or Gwen but they  
were nowhere to be seen. " So where did Duncan go? I saw him with you not too  
long ago " I asked DJ.

I don't know, dude was sitting down telling me about what went down on Sunday,  
I sure hope he and Gwen patch things up cuz boy is he sour puss when they aren't  
getting along " he said. Before he could protest I grabbed him by the hand and ran  
past the crowd of disappointed Criss Angel fans. Ignoring DJ's questions and the  
shoppers who yelled at us as we ran past them. " Ouch! Bridge- Bridgette? where  
is - ' I asked her as I dusted myself off, we bumped right into one another. After DJ  
helped her to her feet, she explained to us about how Gwen, left the crowd of fans  
when she saw Duncan and how he tried to get her to stop blanking him.

" They went off towards the music store " Bridgette said, me and DJ followed behind  
her ; we stopped once we found what we were looking for. There they were right in front of  
us, my jaw dropped when hearing the words that came out of Gwen's mouth. " You think  
you can just come in here and tell me what to do?! Well your dead wrong " She asked said.  
" No it's just that I don't think he's trustworthy Reaper is bad news " Duncan answered.  
" Yeah your right you don't think! Because if you did you wouldn't have lied to me " Gwen  
yelled as fresh tears filled her eyes.

" Gwen I'm telling you, you've got it all wrong sure I punched him but he had it coming,  
but I never lied to you; I couldn't lie to you, I swear it! " Duncan tried to explain, but Gwen  
sobbed louder. " Hey I don't know what the hell happened between you two but this has  
got to stop! " I yelled at the both of them. " Katie please don't " Bridgette begged for me  
not to interfere, she walked over to Gwen and patted her back. " No, I can't stand to see  
you two act this way " I said. " Gwen can't you see he loves you? " DJ asked her.

" I know he's in love with me and I'm in love with him too, I just don't want dishonesty  
to grow in our relationship she said. " And it won't, I promise, please forgive me, please I'm  
sorry " Duncan told her as he walked to her and held her close to his chest. She blushed  
crazy red when he kissed her on the cheek. I've already forgiven you, I just can't  
promise you that I won't stop seeing Reaper, he's my best friend since middle school and  
I hope that the both of you can squash what happened " Gwen said. Duncan's face went  
from a smile to a frown, at the mention of the name Reaper, " Sure " he said but I knew he  
really didn't want to.

To Be continued...=D

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

The next chapter will be told through just three POV's  
Marylyn, Reaper, and Pixxie Corpse will make another  
appearance. Ch. 7 will have a lot of swearing kind of  
like Ch. 4 Gwuncan 4 ever! =)


End file.
